


Jealousy

by ShyWings



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 19:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWings/pseuds/ShyWings
Summary: Some Wilson's thoughts about his feelings





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been ages since the last time I wrote a fanfic, so yeah I really hope you enjoy it :)

He couldn't understand at all the feeling that had been inside him lately. It seemed that all rationality went away in the exact moment he truly knew about her from the mouth of Maxwell, when he told them all their story. So, what if Maxwell loved her before? It doesn't matter now, because he's in love with him right now, that why they are together. He loves him dearly, a lot more than he could even remember to love her, just as he said, right?

... Right?

He knew he was being irrational. She was trying to kill them constantly and Maxwell was doing everything he could to free them and get her out of the throne, just as everybody else was. But the doubt in his mind was still making him insane. No matter how many flowers he collected, or how many crowns he made, couldn't make the feeling of loosing his head go away.

It wasn't rational at all. He knew it wasn't true, he had objective proofs of that, but his head didn't leave him alone and the questions kept coming to his mind constantly as soon as he remembered all this issue. Why was he with him now? It was because he was the only available? Was because he found a way to forgive him more easily than the rest when he was sent to the island with everyone else?

Wilson couldn't know, and couldn't find a way to ask him all the questions that kept coming to torment him, even if was only to make his consciousness stay calm a little.

The sound of Webber calling for him made him go back to reality, realising he'd been staring the sea for a while.

Maybe the jealousy he felt, unfunded as it was, was a reflect of the constant stress he was into. Things with Maxwell were too good to be true, specially in this place, right? Maybe was just his mind making things up because of the constant feeling of something being wrong he'd been through all this years. 

He walked in the direction of the little one so they could go back to the base, to the place where he could reflect without his life in line and perhaps... ask Maxwell about it, even if deep down he knew the answer for them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this little fic. This is my first one written in english (I'm a spanish speaker), so if you feel like something could have been wrote better please tell me so I can improve the next time I write something :)
> 
> Have a nice time!


End file.
